105497-attunement-killed-end-game-original-post-here-page-4
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4 Content Uhm... considering it takes less than 2 weeks to hit 50? Yeah, I do. I mean, are we playing the same game? The leveling goes by in the blink of an eye and I didn't even rush. I'm a "read the lore" nerd. | |} ---- Um, yes? I have 2 lv 50's both attuned. I am leveling my 3rd atm (i work full time). There is next to no one in the leveling zones (wasnt hardly anyone when i leveled my second character either) this is exile side on Stormtalon btw (ya know, the most populated pve server). Two months into the game, if you dont have your main character to lv 50 yet, i guarantee you are in the minority. Even the most casual people i see have been level 50 for weeks. I find it funny that you think it takes over two months to hit level 50 but attunement can be done in 2-3 days with a few hours a day. ( i mean, it can if its your second time through or something, i guarantee you personally wont do it in that timeframe your first time.) | |} ---- Yes. You are the expert in that, tell me. | |} ---- ---- I'm glad to hear this. :) I know the Dev team has read my petition thread as one of my posts got a like. That's all the feed back I need to know that things are being looked at. This post just makes my day :) | |} ---- ---- What are you thinking posting this crap? I hit 50 on my Esper and got crafted gear within a day. I was ready to raid. Granted I was still working on adventure attunement, it's not hard to be ready to raid but held back by the time it takes to do dungeons. | |} ---- ---- If someone could explain this mentality to me, I would probably still not get it. | |} ---- This, so much this. On underpopulated servers there isn't even an option to join those progressed raiding guilds, so here's another problem: you can join a guild that advertises it needs to attune more people for raids, but there's a sad truth here. Even the guilds that are looking to get as many people as possible past that 5/13 mark tend to have established groups of players who want to run all the content together and ignore anyone who isn't going to net them a silver/gold run of any given content. The dungeons in this game are so unforgiving that even the guild "learning" runs are far beyond the pale. I'm in a pretty decent guild at the moment, but STL runs with two melee are simply not going to succeed unless *everyone* knows what to do on Stormtalon himself. | |} ---- Most raiding guilds I know look for people with at least 5 steps of attunement ... which is fair enough... attunement can be done withing a couple of days so wtf. | |} ---- It can be done in a day. That is if you're lucky and group up with people who know what they're doing. It can also take forver if you don't have a guild (or guildies are bad) or never get lucky in pugs. | |} ---- It just can't possibly happen fast enough. Devs have shown so far that they need at least a couple months to solve any problem. For instance: Engineers? Still on top of the damage and tanking charts by a lot, No nerfs incoming. The ongoing joke is "better nerf Rampage" and it's true., The whole "devs are listening" thing is also a joke, and you're going to have lost 90% of your subs by the time you fix any of this game's endgame problems. | |} ---- Since when do devs listen?99%* | |} ---- ---- Read that. While I agree, how do you achieve that? I thought about that one minute, have not been able to come up with a good concept for what you are stating :/ | |} ---- Nope. It exists because: 1 - It adds an additional tier of progression or "leveling" 2 - It serves to gear up players to get ready for raiding 3 - It forces players to become more proficient with their class in a team environment 4 - It forces your team to come together to communicate and coordinate as a whole 5 - It solidifies commitment and separates those who cannot commit Stop whining about attunement. It can be done in all of a single day other than the rep. | |} ---- ---- You don't seem to realize how most players actually play these games… cap is quite a journey for most, and most are not there yet. | |} ---- I really try not to be sarcastic, but… you realize you can put together your *own* static group right? If for whatever reason you can't find a guild, then make your own mini guild with players you meet in game. And do your attunement ALL TOGETHER. Unless *you* are the bad and expect a carry? This is what players have lost track of. This is an MMO. It's specifically designed to need other players, and the content in WildStar is not designed to be done by random people who don't talk to each other. Quit blaming others for your problems and solve them yourself… it's all very much within your control. | |} ---- The incentive should simply be helping guildies, something that's lost on people. I've guided guildies through veteran STL and KV, and although I didn't get much out of it lootwise, I still felt good about having helped them. They now run stuff with me daily and will probably soon get attuned. Sadly, everyone only cares about getting their shiny pixels, so if there's nothing they need from that adventure/dungeon they're not touching it, even if other guildies need them to get attuned. | |} ---- so you either had a group of 4 people pulling you through it all or you are lying. You also mean to say you already had 32k rep at 50 as soon as you hit? And SSM on average takes 60-75 minutes, SC takes 35-45 minutes, KV takes 30-40 minutes and STL takes 30-40 minutes. If we take the low end on those we are at 2 and a half hours... then wb's within 3-4 hours lololol, did they do a server reset during that time and they all pop? come on now... | |} ---- You seem to misunderstand my post. I would rather play with guildies and get them attuned instead of creating groups just for my own needs. I'd gladly wipe "a little" to get more guildies attuned. One of the problems today is that everyone wants stuff NOW. To most people, except the few that only play these games to get the world/realm 1st raid bosses, there's no reason to stress with completing everything as fast as possible. | |} ---- But here is the thing. I knew this long before. I can do that without this "wannebe-tutorial" called attunement. | |} ---- ---- I did misunderstand, I apologize. You're correct - too many players only focus selfishly on themselves.. this is an MMO and especially in a guild should stick together and serve each other. I love playing these games, but I hate what the players have become. | |} ---- To some extent, but you need more practice. Other than the world bosses, when would you have ever set foot in a fight with all of your team at the same time? The gearing process after running the dungeons so many times is valuable - you are gearing up weather your realize it or not, etc. It also is very simply a measure of progression… another leveling process, which is satisfying to complete. | |} ---- Geared up with crafting (mostly, some dungeon/vet items, yes). Boss fights in dungeons/vets have not helped me kill Phage Maw. When I want to kill Phage Maw or Ohmna I have to practise these boss fights directly. Thus, farming herbs for boosts, dungeons and vets are just something ->between<- me and raiding. | |} ---- Seriously... people like this ruin the game. Trying to rush everything and not even wanna try stuff.. just easy runs. bah | |} ---- Subjunctive is not a must. Most people consider current dungeons hard. I consider them easy. Cupcaking point of view. Cupcake. | |} ---- Hey, I was just wondering if you've missed this post of mine on page 21, I would really much like an answer to this if it's not too much of a bother: | |} ---- This is exactly what happened to many guilds in Burnig Crusade during the time where attunements where still in. Guilds lost players because they wanted to raid and went to other guilds because it took them too long to progress. Players then had to push new members through the attunement process again and again to continui their raid. Also there WERE time runs at the beginning of Burning Crusade Heroics, and they were just as hard as the Silver runs in Wildstar, maybe anyone remember Shattered Halls time run (save the captives from their execution). I didn't even make it to that step before it got removed , Blizzard noticed soon enough that people hated it and it damaged the community. | |} ---- I was still mucking around in Karazhan and Gruul by the time they removed the attunement. Good times. | |} ---- ---- having finished that run regularly before i ever got to the attunement stage, the shatt halls timer was only tricky if you had a bad combination of tank, cc's and healing. i say tricky with a perfect group comp you didn't need gear or "skill' to do it. everyone else needed to out gear a few of the mechanics to shave the 3-5 minutes from a normal run to a timer run. | |} ---- it was not just heroic dungeons, you also had to clear both 25 man Raid, Tempest keep and Serpent Shrine before you could enter black temple. wich kinda sucked. you had killed a boss which realy were NOT easy, now 25 people of your guild gets the quest done and those who were not in the raid that moment did not and had to wait another week, and you can NOT just raid with the same people all the time, if you have 25 or even 40 players and a few might not show up you rquire reserves. | |} ---- Except that when you're doing it for the umpteenth time because the guildies you did run through either quit the game or joined some other guild, it's *cupcake*ing annoying and tedious. Except this requires you to have 4 other people of the CORRECT classes who are all geared and already very familiar with the dungeons. This argument is about as *cupcake*ing dumb as saying "guys Black Tempest is easymode rofl" when your entire guild already had it on farm for 6 months and everyone's already in BT epics. It's entirely not feasible when a group of 5 friends just hit 50 to do attunement in a day. If the silver dungeons dropped appropriate rewards, then less people would complain. Let's be honest here, the silver dungeons are just as hard as 20 man raid, but you get nothing out of the silver dungeons. | |} ----